This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core A provided overall scientific leadership, the mentoring, and the fiscal and general management of the program. This involved the PI, the Co-investigator, five mentors and the administrative staff (3). We solicited 32 proposal reviews from external reviewers to facilitate the selection of PI's for COBRE projects and First Awards by the external advisory board. We managed the monthly COBRE meetings, and the internal and external advisory board meetings, and all fiscal and administrative matters. Nine COBRE symposia/workshops/courses were organized or co-organized and three seminars were sponsored. This year's EAB meeting in connection with a COBRE mini-symposium will take place March 2006. Two workshops: Introduction to Solid Phase Organic Chemistry and a Grant Writing Workshop will be conducted during the summer.